geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blocky.avi
As you may know, the first season of BFDI had ended on the first day of 2012. But what people have not known is that there is secretly a lost, hidden episode that was removed due to its horrifying content. I'm gonna tell you everything about it. It was a hot summer day in August of 2011, the sun boiling, and the temperature up to about 83 degrees. I was playing a lot of Online Team Play matches in FIFA 11 (my username at that time was "TheBuzzOnMaggieRules11"), but after a while, I got bored real fast, and I decided to watch some BFDI episodes. But while I was watching one episode, I looked into my recommended section, and found a video under the name, "Blocky.avi". "Blocky?" I said quietly while I clicked on the video. Blocky is my most loved character, so I guess this could just be a troll video that's meant to be about Blocky getting killed (This creepypasta takes place in 2011, so don't judge me for not saying that it could be the first troll video about Blocky being killed). But man, I was about 100% wrong. I quickly found out that it's not a troll video. What it is instead is one BFDI episode under the same name as the title of this video. It basically started out with an outside view of the TLC (Tiny Losers Chamber). It stayed on screen for 31 seconds, then it showed Blocky in the TLC, real mad because he got eliminated in the episode "Sweet Tooth", then he took out a knife and said, "I am gonna kill everyone!" I nearly fell off my chair when he said that! He then got out of the TLC, and Announcer then appeared and said, "Blocky, I said you're eliminated!" But Blocky did not reply. He just slit Announcer's "mouth", causing Announcer to bleed so much that he died in 20 seconds. However, the blood doesn't look like your normal object show blood. It either looked like ketchup, blood that was made by an expert in MS Paint, or... real. It then showed Blocky about to pop Bubble. But right here, unlike Bubble's normal animation where she pops when something sharp touches her, when Blocky popped her, blood began to fly everywhere. Then it showed Blocky slicing Match's top part off, causing Match to bleed a lot. I was real happy when this happened. Match was my worst BFDI character, so I liked seeing Match get her just desserts for what she had done. But my happiness ended when I saw Blocky killing Pen! I can't believe this! Pen is Blocky's best friend! Why would Blocky kill his best friend? It then showed Blocky killing every other character, like stabbing Woody, spraying water all over Firey, and tearing Leafy apart. All of the deaths are fatal, and they all have blood spurting everywhere. Blocky even killed characters that are not in BFDI, but in Inanimate Insanity. For one, Blocky killed Paper from Inanimate Insanity. I'm not gonna explain the rest of Blocky's massacre, though. After Blocky's massacre, it showed all of the characters dead, then it showed Blocky covered in blood, and he's near the TLC, except he had a blood-covered pumpkin on his head, which made me think that Blocky killed one of the characters with a knife and covered the pumpkin with blood, and he dove into the TLC, and its door closed by itself. It then showed the inside view of the TLC, and Blocky then appeared far away from the screen. He was covered in blood and still had that pumpkin on his head, and he then took out the same knife that he used to kill everyone. I can tell because it was covered in blood. He then began to walk closer to the screen every second for 1 minute. The closer Blocky gets to the screen, the more blood-covered Blocky becomes. After 1 minute of him walking closer to the screen, he began to slowly stab the screen with the knife, and the crack appears on the screen, with blood on it because Blocky's knife had blood on it. Every time Blocky stabbed the screen, the crack rose. Blocky kept stabbing the screen until the screen splits apart, leaving only a black screen. The episode ends there. I was real horrified after watching that video. I made a 4chan account under the name "ILoveBlocky44" and posted the video link on the /x/ thread. But minutes after I posted the video link, I got many people replying to my post, saying that they can't watch it. So I checked the video, and you're not gonna believe this, but the video got deleted, and in its place was a notice saying "This video had been taken down as requested by Jacknjellify. Sorry about that." I could've taken a link of the post on 4chan, but it got deleted right away, and I got banned for "spamming". And one more thing, 2 years later, a video of a washing machine self destructing got uploaded in the same video link as the episode. The episode was never seen again. Rumor has it that the uploader of the video (0293213324) got terminated due to a violation of the Community Guidelines.Category:Lost Episodes Category:BFDI Category:James' Creepypastas Category:Internet Category:Object Shows Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Was Shocked Category:".avi" files Category:Creepypastas that take place in 2011